


~✿ She Loves Me Not ✿~

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, and theres gonna be fluff, dont get attached, it will end up bad, prepare to cry cause im a bitch, theres gonna be angst, theres gonna be gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HanahakiNounA disease born from unrequited love. The victim's lungs and airways fill up with flowers. Victims will cough up petals and flowers, usually coinciding with blood and thorny vines. Ways to cure the disease are limited. One must gain romantic love from their crush, or get surgery. if surgery is performed, the victim will forget every instant of their crush, not even being able to be near them, and will never be able to feel love again.





	~✿ She Loves Me Not ✿~

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! Here we go! The first chapter is gonna be pretty slow as we get into meeting the characters, but it'll pick up fast! The next chapter is currently in progress!
> 
> Listen to the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/60sDwHpJ4Vrrxm8Q3Bfdxh?si=-FNOcq1_SX6wB0RPkflowA) here!

Loralie's vision was coated in red as she gagged on the small roses crammed in her throat. It had started as simple chest pain but evolved into something worse. The flower petals were the first to come up, then full buds, and eventually massive thorny roses. She choked on the last rose, shaking and heaving over the toilet bowl. The girl wiped the drops of blood from the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand before collapsing. Tears pricked her already wet eyes as she laid on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily. Each breath was uncomfortable, but she ignored the pain. She wiped away the tears as she stood up and attempted to make it to the bathroom mirror. Her long ebony hair stood up in different directions and was tangled in knots. Her skin was pale and splotchy. It would have looked like she had suffered a bad breakup if it wasn't for the stains on her lips and the thin line of blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. She spat into the sink and rinsed her mouth out with water from the tap in an effort to rid the strong taste of iron lingering in the back of her throat. Lorelie began to splash water on the rest of her face, trying to rid it of the red splotches and puffiness near her eyes. A loud bang on the bathroom door startled her, causing her to accidentally drip water down the front of her white shirt.  
“Lori! Noah’s here to dive you to school!” It was her mother. Noah was here. Time for school. The sudden realization dawned on her as she ran to grab her makeup bag.  
“I’ll be right there, Mom!” She winced in pain at her scratchy voice, trying to hide her red eyes with concealer.

“I’m here!” Lorelei yelled as she jumped into the car, surprising her best friend. 

“Goddamn it, Lori!” He screeched, his two-toned hair falling into his eyes. Last year he had lost a bet from Lori and was forced to bleach his hair and put in teal streaks. Out of spite, he kept up the do. 

The raven-haired girl giggled as she messed up the hair on top of his head, causing him to grumble as he fixed it. “Didja miss me, asshat?” 

“Not at all, dickstick.” He deadpanned, causing Lori to giggle even more. She started to gag, coughing heavily. She grabbed the collar to her shirt to try and cover her mouth. “Holy shit-” Noah pulled over to the side of the road before unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over to grab Lorelei.   
“I’m fine,” She choked out. “I’m ok.” Noah looked at her in doubt before wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth.  
“You’re bleeding, Lori. Do you need me to take you home?”

“No.” She snapped, pulling away from his touch. “No,” her tone got softer as she looked down at her lap. “I’m ok. I just coughed too much and shredded my throat.” 

Noah hesitated. “Lor, that’s not safe. You should go home and get some rest. This isn’t good.” 

“I told you, I’m fine. It’s just a cough.” He wasn’t convinced as he shrugged and kept on driving, glancing at Loralie every so often.  


* * *

“Dahlia, keep your eye on the ball!” The ginger jumped, quickly fixing her stance and hold on her bat. The large neon green ball cane flying toward her as she swung the bat, hitting the ball with a satisfying thwack. Dahlia ran towards home base, sliding in to hit it with her foot. 

The cheering spectators screamed and yelled from behind the large chain link fence, keeping the crowd from getting hit with any stray balls. She watched as her teammates scrambled to spare bases, one of which making it back to home plate. Scoring the team a spare point. The loud screech of the buzzer riled up the crowd even more as everyone ran back to the dugout to put their gear back before the mandatory meeting in the center of the field.

Her friends jumped on her as soon as she got out of the dugout, chattering restlessly about her win. She smiled graciously at their flattery before glancing over to the crowd. She usually spotted her at the softball games, but never got her name, though Dahlia was sure she shared a few classes with the girl. She had long ebony hair that she usually kept in a bun and light skin. Dahlia blushed slightly as she saw the girl, both making eye contact. Dahlia waved, causing the girl to turn away and grab onto the arm of the boy she usually hung out with, the one with the blond and teal hair.

“What’s wrong, Dally? You got a crush on the weird girl?” Her boyfriend, Gabe, joked, taking her heads of the clouds.

“I, what?” She asked, clearly confused.

“You’ve been making googly eyes at Wednesday Adams for a good 5 minutes.”

“I have not!” She protested, putting her hands on her hips. “I just see her at every game and I just wanted to say hi.”

“Alright, sure.” He sounded skeptical. “Cause damn it would be an insult to be left for Spooky Scary Skeletons.”

“Why do you even call her that?” Dahlia chided. “Her hair is just black and long. Have you even hung out with her enough to know if she’s a fucking vampire?”

“Shit, Dal. It was just a joke.” He held his hands up in a defensive stance toward the shorter girl. “No need to get defensive.”

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Let’s go to dinner and forget about this.” Dahlia huffed in annoyance.   
  



End file.
